We intend to develop new, efficient and general synthetic methods for the stereospecific synthesis of the Aspidosperma alkaloid, vindoline, the structural component of the clinically important antitumor agent vinblastine; 2) the hasubanan alkaloid, cepharamine; and 3) the sesquiterpene, alpha-himachalene. We also plan to develop a new method for indole construction, which will be characterized by the use of inexpensive reagents and a minimum of laboratory operations. The key method in all these synthetic objectives is "heteroatom directed photoarylation," which we have demonstrated to be indeed general and to occur in excellent chemical and photochemical yield. We plan to study the mechanism of the photoreactions in more detail, in order to establish the scope and utility of the process. Considerable progress in synthesis of morphine and the related Amaryllidacae alkaloid, lycoramine, had been accomplished and serves as justification for anticipated success in the synthetic plans.